


Die Tragödie der Familie Kurosaki

by HollowJacky



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Deutsch | German, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowJacky/pseuds/HollowJacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Nachbarn tuscheln gern über die Kurosaki. Seit dem Einzug hat keiner Masaki Kurosaki gesehen, nur flüchtig, wenn sie am Fenster vorbeiläuft. Aber ist das wirklich Masaki Kurosaki?</p>
<p>The neighbors like to blaspheme about the Kurosaki. Since moving any Masaki Kurosaki has seen only briefly, as it passes by the window. But is that really Masaki Kurosaki?<br/>(The English text was translated by Google, sorry for mistakes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Tragödie der Familie Kurosaki

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is in German! I will not translate it into English, because I am not so good in English.

„Lebt dieser Isshin eigentliche alleine?“, fragte Familienmutter Matsumoto, die vor kurzem in die Nachbarschaft gezogen war. Sie trank gerade Kaffee mit Unohana von nebenan, die zwei Töchter im Alter von vier und siebzehn namens Yachiru und Isane hatte. Ihr Mann Kenpachi war gerade auf der Arbeit.  
„Nein“, antwortete Unohana. „Er hat eine Frau, aber seit Jahren hat sie keiner gesehen.“  
„Warum?“, erkundigte sich die tratschliebende Matsumoto, doch ehe Unohana erwidern konnte, kam Matsumotos Sohn Aizen angerannt.   
„Mama!“, rief der Kleine mit der Hornbrille, die seine Augen zu groß wirken ließen. „Wann kommt Papa nach Hause?“  
„In einer Stunde, mein Schatz“, sagte sie, die ebenfalls sehnsüchtig auf ihren Gin wartete. „Spiel noch ein bisschen in deinem Zimmer, dann vergeht die Zeit schneller.“  
„Okay...“, Aizen schlurfte davon.  
„Entschuldige, Unohana“, meinte Matsumoto, Unohana winkte mit der Hand ab.  
„Kein Problem. Wo waren wir gerade...? Ach ja, angeblich hat Isshins Frau eine schlimme Sonnenallergie und darf das Haus nicht verlassen. Sie scheint auch allein sein zu wollen, da sie keinem die Tür aufmacht.“  
„Nicht mal dem Postboten??“  
„Nicht mal dem Postboten“, nickte Unohana. „Manchmal sieht man sie, wenn sie am Fenster vorbeiläuft, das war es aber auch.“  
Während die Frauen weiter tratschten, ahnten sie nicht, dass eine tragische Geschichte hinter der Haustür der Kurosaki existierte...

 

Isshin kam nach Hause, er pfiff gut gelaunt vor sich her und mochte seinen langjährigen Job im städtischen Krankenhaus. Er hatte seine eigene Klinik aufgegeben und war hierher in die neue Nachbarschaft umgezogen. Er konnte die Klinik nach dem Tod seiner geliebten Frau nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Aber wen gab Isshin dann als Masaki aus?  
Isshin lief in die Küche, wo am Herd jemand stand und das Abendessen vorbereitete. Die orangenen weichen Haare fielen der Person sanft auf die Schultern, das beige Long-Shirt zeigte, dass der Körper gut gebaut war, die engen Jeans trug ihren Teil dazu bei. Isshin umarmte die Person von hinten und küsste deren Hals, sodass sie den Kopf neigte und das Messer kurz zur Seite legte, mit dem sie das Gemüse schnitt.  
„Hallo, Schatz“, raunte Isshin leise.  
„Hallo...“, entgegnete Ichigo mit trüben Augen. „Wie war die Arbeit?“  
„Anstrengend und ich freue mich auf das Abendessen“, Isshin schmiegte sich mit seiner Wange an die seiner vermeintlichen Masaki und sein Bart kratzte ein wenig, „und auf meine geliebte Frau~“  
Ichigo zwang sich wie jeden Tag zu lächeln. „Es gibt dein Lieblingsessen, es dauert aber noch ein wenig...“  
„Ich ziehe mich um und helfe dir dann“, Isshin gab Ichigo einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und lief ins Schlafzimmer, Ichigo sah seinen Vater hinterher. Ichigo nahm wieder das Messer zur Hand und blickte zum Küchenfenster, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Vorhänge auch geschlossen waren, um die neugierigen Blicke der Nachbarn entfliehen zu können. Seit dem Umzug war er schon nicht mehr in der Schule gewesen, hatte keine Freunde mehr, hatte sie alle zurückgelassen und jede Nummer von ihnen gelöscht. Ichigo seufzte und dachte an seine Mutter, deren Tod Isshin nie verkraften hatte...  
„Ich bin wieder da“, Isshin hatte den Arztkittel aus- und ein lockeres Hawaiihemd angezogen, welche Masaki zu Lebzeiten immer so toll gefunden hatte.   
„Dann brat das Gemüse hier an“, Ichigo reichte ihm eine Schale, „den Rest gebe ich dir gleich, die Paprika muss ich noch machen...“  
Isshin nickte und warf das bereits geschnittene Gemüse in die von Ichigo vorbereitete Pfanne. Das Öl bruzelte als das Gemüse jenes berührte und kurz darauf folgte nach Paprika und mageres Fleisch.   
„Ich zieh mich auch um, okay?“, sagte Ichigo. „Ich muss mir etwas Frisches anziehen.“  
„Beeil dich, ja, Schatz?“, Isshin lächelte und Ichigo zurück, wenn auch widerwillig. Ichigo huschte ins Schlafzimmer und zog das Long-Shirt aus, zog sich ein einfaches T-Shirt an und schnaubte als er die ärmellose Kleidung sah, die noch im Schrank hing. Es war egal, was er anzog, egal mit oder ohne Ausschnitt, sein Vater sprach ihn immer mit Masaki an. Isshin sah nicht, dass seine Masaki ein junger Mann war, der ihre Klamotten trug, ihr Parfüm benutzte und sich vielleicht auch genauso bewegte wie sie.

Ichigo kehrte in die Küche zurück und der Geruch von gebratenem Gemüse schlug ihm in die Nase, Isshin wendete jenes mit einem Pfannenwender und Ichigo begann den Tisch zu decken.   
„Vorsicht!“, das Essen war fertig und Isshin trug die Pfanne zum Tisch, Ichigo stand nur im Weg und machte einen Schritt zurück.   
„Komm, setz dich“, Isshin zog einen Stuhl vom Esstisch zurück und Ichigo nahm Platz. Er bedankte sich leise und Isshin setzte sich auch hin.  
„Was hast du heute gemacht?“, erkundigte sich Isshin, der derjenige war, der alles übernahm, was außerhalb des Hauses anstand, wie einkaufen. Wenn Ichigo krank wurde, war der Arzt ja auch nicht weit...  
„Ich habe deine Arztkittel gebleicht“, erzählte Ichigo, der den kompletten Haushalt alleine führte, er besaß immerhin auch Zeit ohne Ende, „jetzt sind sie wieder strahlend weiß.“  
„Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, Masaki.“  
„Ich hab das gerne getan, du weißt, dass ich Zeit habe. Außerdem kommt es nicht gut an, wenn deine Kittel grau sind.“  
„Du bist ein Engel~“, Isshin legte seine Hand auf die von Ichigo und strich mit dem Daumen über die Handfläche, schaute Ichigo verliebt an und Ichigo zurück. Mit den letzten Jahren, in denen sie diese Tragödie spielten, hatte Ichigo üben können, wie er seinen Vater ebenso verliebt ansehen konnte.   
„Wir können morgen ausschlafen, Masaki“, fuhr Isshin fort. „Ich hab frei.“  
„Das ist schön“, meinte Ichigo und aß weiter. „Was willst du morgen unternehmen?“  
„Einen gemütlichen Tag auf der Couch, die Beine hochlegen und entspannen.“  
„Die Entspannung hast du dir auch verdient“, Ichigo trank einen Schluck Wasser, diese Aussage war einer der wenigen, die er ernst meinte, er wusste, dass sein Vater viel arbeitete.   
„Aber nur mit dir kann ich mich richtig entspannen“, flötete Isshin und Ichigo wünschte sich, dass sein Vater nicht immer nur Masaki in ihm sah...

Nach dem Essen, Spülen des Geschirrs und Duschen beider Kurosaki lagen sie nebeneinander im Ehebett, ein einzelnes Kinderzimmer für Ichigo gab es in diesem Haus nicht. Isshin rollte sich auf die Seite, um sich an den Rücken von Ichigo zu schmiegen und die Arme um diesen zu schließen.  
„Hey~“, flüsterte Isshin in Ichigos Ohr.  
„Mhm?“, Ichigo war fast eingeschlafen gewesen als Isshin ihn sozusagen wieder munter machte. „Ja?“  
„Willst du wissen, warum ich mir für morgen freigenommen habe?“, Isshins Hand wanderte Ichigos Körper hinunter. Ichigo wusste, worauf sein Vater hinaus wollte und Ichigo wollte nicht.  
„Zum Ausschlafen“, meinte Ichigo in der Hoffnung, dass Isshin ihn einfach schlafen lassen würde.  
„Auch“, kicherte Isshin und seine Hand streichelte Ichigos Hüfte, „aber hauptsächlich um mit meiner Frau Sex heute Nacht zu haben.“  
Ichigo schloss die halbgeöffneten Augen und legte seine Hand auf die von Isshin.  
„Ich bin müde, Schatz“, Ichigo drehte den Kopf zu Isshin und schaute diesem mit unschuldigen, braunen Augen an. „Ich war den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen.“  
„Du musst auch nicht viel tun“, versprach Isshin und liebkoste den Hals von Ichigo mit sanften Küssen und Anknabbern der verführerisch weichen Haut. Ichigo keuchte ungewollt auf und konnte nicht behaupten, dass sein Vater ihn vergewaltigte. Isshin war überaus zärtlich und sanft, aber diese Zärtlichkeiten waren ja nicht für Ichigo bestimmt, sondern für die tote Masaki...Noch nie hatte Isshin Ichigo an seinen Penis angefasst, er berührte ihn vielleicht aus Versehen, wenn Isshin den Muskelring berühren wollte. Auch wenn Isshin Ichigo nackt sah, mit ihm schlief oder redete, Isshin sah nur seine geliebte Masaki, einen Sohn gab es in der Welt nicht, die sein Verstand ihm erschaffen hatte...

„Komm schon, Schatz“, versuchte Isshin Ichigo zu überreden, „ich will dich so sehr.“  
Isshin presste sein Becken an das von Ichigo und der Orangenhaarige spürte, dass sein Vater bereits eine beträchtliche Beule in der Unterhose hatte. Isshin hob Ichigos Kinn, dessen Kopf noch zu ihm gewandt war, mit Zeigefinger und Daumen an und küsste seinen Sohn, schloss genüsslich die Augen, doch Ichigo behielt seine offen. Es war seltsam, wenn der eigene Vater einem die Zunge in den Mund gleiten ließ, jedoch für Ichigo nichts mehr Ungewöhnliches. Ichigo erwiderte den Kuss und Isshins Hand schob Ichigo die Unterhose, welche beide lediglich nur trugen, von der Hüfte, seufzte in den Kuss hinein und Isshins Hand gab Ichigos Hintern einen Klaps. Ichigo murrte leise, welches Isshin mit einem Seufzer verwechselte und die Bewegung wiederholte; das Ergebnis blieb das gleiche.  
Isshin löste den Kuss und drehte Ichigo auf den Rücken, beugte sich über Ichigo, in der er seine tote Frau sah. Isshin küsste Ichigo wieder, die Hände Isshins streichelten Ichigos Innenschenkel mit den Fingerspitzen.

Ichigo wollte das eigentlich nicht, es war unnatürlich, aber sein Körper reagierte leider auf die Zärtlichkeiten und es war keineswegs selten, dass er kam. Er zuckte mit den Beinen als Isshin über sie strich, beim Kuss kratzte der Bart von Isshin Ichigos Gesicht und Isshin löste sich bald von Ichigos Lippen. Isshin küsste dafür Ichigos Kinn, den Hals hinab und schließlich die Brust. Er sah einfach nicht, dass dieser Körper, den er begehren wollte, nicht einer Frau gehörte. Er sah es einfach nicht...  
Dennoch schloss Isshin die Lippen um eine von Ichigos Brustwarzen und saugte an dieser. Selbst als Mann reagierte Ichigo darauf und keuchte, drehte den Kopf zur Seite, da er sich wie so oft schämte. Ichigo wand sich als Isshin auch die Zunge einsetzte, die über die Brustwarze leckte und umrundete. Ichigo stöhnte leise und packte Isshin an den Schultern, bog den Rücken durch und Isshin schlang die Arme um den schmäleren Körper. Ohne sich mit den Lippen von Ichigo zu lösen, richtete sich Isshin auf die Knie, sodass Ichigo auch automatisch kniete. Isshin ließ von der einen Brustwarze, die beide hart geworden waren, ab und kümmerte sich liebevoll um die zweite, während seine Hände Ichigos Hintern kneteten.   
Ichigo legte den Kopf in den Nacken, biss sich auf die Unterlippen und starrte die Decke über sich an. Er wollte nicht stöhnen. Er wollte nicht zeigen, dass diese Zärtlichkeiten ihm irgendwo auf eine für ihn kranke Art und Weise gefielen. Er wollte nicht so berührt werden. Nicht von seinem Vater...

„Du schmeckst so gut, Masaki“, schwärmte Isshin und seine Unterhose wurde ihm allmählich zu eng. „Willst du mich auch schmecken?“  
„Du hast gesagt, ich muss heute nicht viel tun“, warf Ichigo ein.  
„Biddö“, machte Isshin und sah zu Ichigo hoch. Isshin lächelte und seine Augen glitzerten, er sah so unglaublich glücklich aus...  
„Na schön“, stimmte Ichigo schließlich zu und krabbelte nach unten, zog seinem Vater die Unterhose runter; auch das war nichts mehr Neues für ihn. Es war alles seltsam, denn Ichigo bekam so Einblicke auf das Sexualleben seiner Eltern bzw. auf nun das seines Vaters. Was Isshin so mochte und was nicht.  
Nachdem Isshin sein Stück Stoff losgeworden war, positionierte sich Ichigo zwischen dessen Beine und öffnete bereitwillig den Mund, sah gleichzeitig zu seinem Vater hoch, der ihm durch das lange Haar strich, welches Ichigo aber viel lieber kurz tragen würde. Isshins Körper war gut gebaut, er trainierte viel für seine vermeintliche Frau, er war ebenso stolz auf seine Haare, die seinen Körper bedeckten. Masaki hatte früher gesagt, dass das Isshins Männlichkeit unterstrichen würde. Solange Ichigo kein Haar in den Mund bekam, war es ihm egal, wie viele Haare sein Vater und vor allem wo er sie besaß. Ichigo nahm so viel von Isshins Penis auf, wie es sein Mund erlaubte, und beschäftigte sich intensiv mit der Eichel, leckte mit der Zunge so oft wie möglich darüber, sodass sich ein bitterer Geschmack auf dieser ausbreitete. Isshin seufzte zufrieden dabei, er stöhnte lang und hatte eine Hand in das orangene Haar gebettet, strich Ichigo liebevoll über den Kopf, immer und immer wieder.

„Das machst du gut, Masaki“, lobte Isshin Ichigo und ein starkes Verlangen durchfuhr ihn. Er wollte seine Frau, Ichigo, seinen Sohn, hier und jetzt! Aber Isshin stand bereits vor seinem ersten Orgasmus.   
„Ich komme, Masaki“, warnte Isshin Ichigo vor. Früher hatte Ichigo geweint, wenn sein Vater in seinem Mund gekommen war, oder im Allgemein, wenn Isshin ihn angefasst hatte. Isshin hatte das nicht verstanden, hatte alles erdenkliche getan, um seine Masaki wieder glücklich zu machen. Aber nicht Masaki hatte geweint, Ichigo war derjenige gewesen, der Tränen vergossen hatte.  
Aber Isshin sah das einfach nicht...  
Ichigo schluckte hörbar, nachdem Isshin gekommen war, und hob den Kopf, um sich von Isshin zu lösen. Ichigo leckte sich über die Lippen und sagte widerwillig: „Ich liebe deinen Geschmack, Schatz.“  
Isshins Augen funkelten. Er war so glücklich...  
Ichigo schmiegte sich an die Brust seines Vaters, schluckte einige Male um den Geschmack seines Vaters aus seinem Mund verbannen zu können. Er schlang auch seine Arme um Isshin, immerhin war der Mann, mit dem er hier im Bett war, sein Vater. Wäre Isshin ein völlig Fremder, würde Ichigo sich wehren und protestieren.  
„Heute so kuschelbedürftig, Masaki?“, lachte Isshin und Ichigo nickte.   
„Du bist nun mal wie ein großer Teddybär“, zitierte Ichigo einen Satz seiner Mutter und wurde von Isshin liebevoll auf Knie und Hände dirigiert. Isshin beugte sich über Ichigo und küsste dessen Nacken, danach die Wirbelsäule runter, bei dem Ichigo mehrere Schauer durchfuhren.  
„Wunderschön“, konnte er Isshin murmeln hören. Eine Hand verschwand von Ichigos Körper und Ichigo wusste sofort, was gleich kommen würde. Ichigo atmete tief durch, damit er sich entspannen konnte, um die gleich folgende Situation besser ertragen zu können.  
„Aah“, keuchte Ichigo kurz auf als er spürte, dass Isshin sich langsam in ihm einführen wollte. „I-isshin...“  
Isshin grinste als er seinen Namen hörte, obwohl er noch nicht mal richtig drin war. Lediglich seine Eichel drückte gegen den Eingang von Ichigo, Isshin strich Ichigos Körper hinab und versenkte sich noch ein Stück. Ichigo presste die Zähne zusammen, der Schmerz war stechend und ziehend, doch ertragbar. Es war ja nicht Ichigos erstes Mal und oft war er vorher ins Bad gehuscht, um sich selbst zu weiten, doch heute hatte er das vergessen.  
„Ah!“, keuchte Ichigo wieder als Isshin tiefer in ihn eindrang. „Uuh...!“  
Isshin liebte es, wie seine „Frau“ stöhnte, wenn er in ihr eindrang, tiefer in sie glitt und spüren konnte.   
„Masaki~“, hauchte Isshin als er zur Hälfte drin war. „Masaki~“  
Ichigo krallte sich ins Laken und spürte, wie eine ungewollte Lust in ihm aufstieg. Isshin war aber auch sanft zu ihm und tat alles, damit es Masaki gut ging, seiner um alles geliebten Masaki...  
„So himmlisch eng~“, flüsterte Isshin als er komplett in seinem Sohn war. Ichigo war sich nicht im Klaren, ob er dieses Gefühl, wenn er mit seinem Vater vereint war, mochte oder nicht. Es blieb stets seltsam, egal wie man es drehte oder wendete, aber Ichigo liebte seinen Vater, vielleicht sogar schon ein wenig zu sehr. Auf der anderen Seite wollte Ichigo nur von Isshin gesehen werden...  
„Ich beweg mich jetzt“, meinte Isshin und entzog sich ein Stück aus Ichigo, um sich sanft wieder zu versenken, vorsichtig und langsam, um Ichigo nicht zu verletzen...um Masaki nicht zu verletzen...  
Ichigo stöhnte leise bei den Stößen seines Vaters, da seine Prostata getroffen wurde. Isshin hielt ihn zwar fest in seinen Händen, dennoch wurde Ichigo leicht vor und zurück gehievt, je stärker Isshin zu stieß, desto stärker hielt er Ichigo auch fest.  
„Drück dich...gegen mich...“, brachte Isshin schwer keuchend hervor, er stieß hart in Ichigo zu, brachte Ichigo dazu immer lauter zu stöhnen und der Junge folgte der Aufforderung seines Vaters. Selbst in der Stellung, in der Ichigo die Augen seines Vaters nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass sie funkelten. Ichigo konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Armen halten und knickte ein, Isshin packte ihn und schlang die Arme um Ichigos Brust, hob ihn hoch, hielt ihn liebevoll im Arm, während er von unten zu stieß. Ichigo kniete mit dem Rücken zu der Brust seines Vaters, fasste sich schließlich selbst an und masturbierte. Ichigo konnte nicht anders, er wollte unbedingt kommen, er verzehrte sich nach einem Orgasmus.   
Auch Isshin stand kurz vor seinem nächsten und kniff irgendwann die Augen zusammen, Ichigo riss sie auf. Während Ichigo kam und sein Sperma selbst auffing, hatte sich Isshin in Ichigo tief verteilt und verstärkte für einen Augenblick den Griff seiner Arme. Ichigo schnappte nach Luft und ließ die Arme baumeln, Isshins Hände begannen dafür über Ichigos Bauch zu streicheln. Isshin küsste Ichigos Wange und schnurrte regelrecht.

„Wenn es ein Junge wird, möchte ich, dass er Ichigo heißt“, raunte Isshin Ichigo zu, Ichigo schoss durch dieser Aussage Tränen in die Augen. In Isshins Welt gab es noch kein Kind, nur Masaki, die er nicht hergeben wollte, der er nicht erlaubte aus dem Haus zu gehen, um sie nicht nochmal zu verlieren.   
„Ja...“, antwortete Ichigo mit unterdrückten Tränen.  
„Wenn´s ein Mädchen wird, dann entweder Yuzu oder Karin“, fuhr Isshin fort.   
„Ja...okay...“, wimmerte Ichigo mit bebender Stimme. Er wollte seinem Vater sagen, dass er doch bereits einen Sohn habe! Dass dieser Sohn nur von seinem Vater gesehen, beachtet, geliebt werden wollte! Aber Isshin besaß nur Augen für Masaki, sah sie in seinem Sohn, verwechselte sie mit Ichigo, der große Ähnlichkeiten von ihr aufwies. 

Als Masaki starb, starb sie anstelle ihres Sohnes, der leichtsinnig auf die Straße gerannt war. Das Auto erfasste Masaki, nachdem sie ihren Sohn von der Straße geschubst hatte – noch heute gab Ichigo sich die Schuld an den Tod seiner Mutter, gab sich die Schuld für die Tränen, die sein Vater vergossen hatte. Isshins Augen waren so leer gewesen, so trübe, Ichigo konnte es nicht ertragen...  
Ichigo war vierzehn gewesen als Isshin ihn das erste Mal mit Masaki angesprochen hatte. Mit jedem Tag mehrte sich dieser anfänglich versehentliche Vorfall, aber eines Tages küsste Isshin seinen Sohn aus heiterem Himmel, flüsterte immer nur „Masaki, Masaki, ...“, die Augen glänzten hatten so hell geglänzt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das war wohl der Anfang dieser Tragödie gewesen, denn nach einigen Monaten, in denen Isshin wollte, dass sein Sohn Masakis Kleidung und das Haar lang tragen sollte, akzeptierte Ichigo seine neue Rolle und sie zogen hierher um.  
Und Isshin war glücklich...er war so glücklich...Ichigo wollte ihn doch nur glücklich sehen, seine eigenen Schuldgefühle tilgen und begleichen...

Isshin war noch immer in Ichigo, mochte diese heiße Enge, die nicht seiner Frau gehörte. Er summte zufrieden und liebkoste Ichigo weiterhin mit Küssen, strich ihm das Haar hinter das Ohr um an die Wange zu kommen.  
„Masaki~ Masaki~“  
Ichigo öffnete den Mund. Er wollte sich losreißen, sich seinem Vater entziehen und ihn anbrüllen, dass er sein Sohn wäre, nicht Masaki! Dass er ein junger Mann im zarten Alter von neunzehn wäre, keine Kinder bekommen könne! Ichigo wollte seine Meinung sagen, seinem Vater, den er doch liebte, die Augen öffnen – Schuldgefühle hin oder her. Ichigo wollte von Isshin wie ein Sohn geliebt werden, aber nicht auf diese kranke und perverse Weise!  
Doch Ichigo blieb stumm. Kein Wort entkam seiner Kehle, er lauschte den Worten weiterhin den Worten seines Vaters und nahm sich fest vor es Isshin zu sagen. Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen, aber irgendwann.  
Eines Tages.   
Bestimmt.

 

Vielleicht...


End file.
